Lost: Second Chances
by Supreme Dakari Lord Cerventes
Summary: A whole new ending to the season that had people talking well into the decade. I took a few liberties, but it's the realm of fanfiction so I hope you enjoy. Rated T for some violence, but nothing too graphic.


_Hello to the people of Lost, it is I, Lord Emperor Cerventes with a whole new twist on an old tale. Some people lately have been complaining about the ending to the TV Show Lost. I never saw the show, but hey! Why not give it a try? After all success in didgimon means success in life and lost fanfiction, so here's a go. Flames will not be persecuted to the law, and reviews will be rewarded in the day of the Lord, me Cerventes so here goes the story._

Katie and Jack were busy engaging in amorous adeventures when, suddenly they heard a loud boom from the heavens. Frieght trains? Nope it was something, neither could gamble for and few could, for matters.

Charlie was busy running his store on the island when he heard the skybang. "WTF?" he announced to the patrons to some offense. But he had no idea how crazy-shit things would become.

Smoke Monster and the Others were busy torturing humans and animal cruelty because that is a major plot point, when they heard two booms. "Well well well well well." Other Overloard said with grim realty. "This is it." Smithy gulped. He knew what would happen. Too late.

Everyone's from Lost gathering around the village, even the Others! For once, everyone was a family because there were more than just pheremones in the air: there was danger.

"What is going on!" Hurley freaked out and went AWOL (for all people unfamillial with the army going awol is freaking out and shit, if you're in the army that doesn't fly because you give away the army's position dumbass).

The other king couldn't have this so he shot Hurley with the revolver in the head countless of times. Everyone nodded in grim satisfaction, because he was an annoying character anyway. But that was minor! compared to the bonkers that was to eventulize..

Saudennly, it was made known to people. The USS enterprise (NCC !701-D to all the trekkies) came from the sky and shot phasers into the masses! Hundreds were monster killed instantaniously, and Hurley's body was flung far fetched. The Enterprise landed on the bodies, and out of it stepped the cast of Star Trek and their captain, who had a cloak on. He was so mysterious and smaybe sweet and no one knew who it was even the Enterprise! The captain pulled out his katanaswords and saw Anne Lucia hiding in the bushes. "Not this time." The man uberassed, as he annihilated her. The Lost cast looked at this as a clear example of the man's ungodly power.

"You know who I am." The man whispered to the detainees.

"NO WE DO NOT!" an other said with misadventures, but he was excommunicated for this behavior and later, hung fromrafters.

"I guess you do not I am Lord Cerventes and I have arrived." Cerventes publicized as he struck a sweet pose. Ryker looked at him and sighed with admiration. "Our captain is so sweet." He said to Weasley. "Indeed." Weasley annoyingly voiced.

"I am here to free you from the chains that bind you to the island and other evils." Cerventes humanitrianed, unlike George Bush who kills Iraq EVERY DAY (AN: Even though O'Bama as they call him in ireland is president its still bush's war as  
I learned in gov class, dont be a tool fight the system and the flood haha).

"You can't do this to us this is our home!" Kate counterbalanced as she stepped in to defy Cerventes.

"An interesting proposel, but not enough! Live free and die." Cerventes referedumed to New Hampshires motto (it's a good state).

"Than we will die...

Together." Jack and and Charile and Kate said as they fucked the system.

"Then I guess we will leave than." Cerventes vaugly dogboggined. He turned around, but SUPRISE, what A trick! He shafted his sword through Charlies neck and blood cashewed everywhere!

"Never forget." Charlie dramatised as he died in Jack and Kate's arms.

"You Leviticus! You killed our friend!" Kate enraged.

"I killed him because, he was a wise ass." Cerventes backslapped.

"CHARGE!" Jack maydayed as the cast rushed the Star Trekkies. Picard does a chop cross and manslaughtered a minor character (AN: It doesn't matter, take a pick). Cerventes and Jack were in close combat, but Jack only had medicskills so he was kind of screwed but at least he could heal himself.

Katie and the black woman from the original StarWars were having catfight rocket launcher duel, and it was interesting to say a toast. Unfortuately, Kate's rocket hit a tree and killed the 300 and others.

"SHIT!" The other king expired.

"it's all in the battle." Kate shifted responsibility such as BP and the federal reserves.

I guess we can compromise." Kroot power dealed.

The battle was going smooth, but suddenly another ship came it was Worfs fighter Starship Defiant he anded int the middle of the battle to comic effect. But not comic enough to not kill 500 combatters.

"Sorry." Worf self ecxused.

"Its k dude." Cerventes checksummed as he chopped Sawyer's arm off, with mass blood. For the rest of his life Sawyer would have one arm. Worf smiled knowingly and joined in the battle royal.

By this time at least 9 factions were fighting in the fight because so many ships were crashing all over the island. The cast from James Bond was sniping from the mountains (even Goldfinger), and Morpeaus and Trinity from the Matrix were slowing time down and racking up the points! But what about Niobe! She was riding a horse that she stole in Revelutions, and was lancing people down. All of this was good, but suddenly...

"ENOUGH! Why are we even fighting anymore! Does anyone even know?" Jack Bauer moderated. Everyone didn't know, so he continued. "let's leave the island and make peace. If we don't than we're no better than Bush." This was a valid argument that no one could deny, so they packed their bags and left. Cerventes saluted smartly and teleported back to the enterprise setting off, for adventure for adventure. Niobe felt bad, but she decided to shrug it off and fight more of the computer menancers in her movie. And what about Lost?

"Jack Bauer, thank you for ending this pointless fight." Jack thanked. But Jack Bauer just tazered him and stuffed hm in the helicopter.

"I didn't come here for no reason your the terrorist not my father." Jack Bauer revealed. It was stunning, and everyone was glad of the false peace. Hopefully...

_Wow, that was a sick crossover. It combined parody and fighting and action and humor everywhere I've never seen it before. And my character was cool I guess, but no bragging from me! Hope that cleared up the loose ends up the finale, al little creativity and some seiritn and mountains can be moved and  
Dakaris can win the dau. Anyway, R and R, and remember, drink from the cup of prosperity always._


End file.
